The present application relates to manufacturing techniques, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to techniques for fabricating tooling and other objects. It is further envisioned that the teachings of the present application may be directed to other technological fields.
Several schemes have been developed to fabricate three dimensional (3D) parts with complicated shapes. The direct fabrication of prototype parts using Computer-Aided Design (CAD) systems has received significant attention and commercial development. Five-axis Numeric Control (NC) systems have been developed that can cut parts with shapes of varying complexity. However, such conventional approaches often have many constraints relating to size and/or shape of the part. Furthermore, conventional machining time increases with part complexity and still requires setup time, experienced operators, and tool path generation/verification.
Recent efforts to develop Rapid Prototyping (RP) technology attempt to address these shortcomings. One particularly attractive application of RP-based technology is in the area of tooling fabrication. One scheme uses multiple layer or lamination methods to produce a part that is then used to produce a corresponding tool. Another scheme uses a powder metal sintering process followed by debinding and infiltration. A further scheme includes a secondary tooling method based on plating nickel over plastic stereolithography patterns, then reinforcing the thin, hard nickel face with a stiff ceramic material. Yet another scheme that is under development uses a rapid prototype part to forge a special ceramic powder to produce a die. A further scheme employs Laser Engineered Net Shaping (LENS), which is based on melting a powder stream with a laser. Other schemes are based on a 3D printing process to produce a part or tool that is then post-processed. Unfortunately, these schemes are also limited in terms of accuracy, speed, or the need for special equipment, materials, and post processing.
In the micromachine fabrication arena, Microelectromechanical Structure/Systems (MEMS) technology that was derived from the semiconductor industry typically needs special equipment, suffers from shaping limitations, and is limited to special materials, namely silicon. Because the LIGA method is derived from semiconductor industry, it has similar drawbacks.
Thus, there is a demand for further advancement in these areas of technology.
One embodiment of the present invention is a unique technique to shape an object. Other embodiments include unique apparatus, methods, systems, and devices to make portions of a mold.
A further embodiment of the present invention pertains to layered molds for the molding of objects in which the various layers of the mold have different thicknesses. In some embodiments, the thicknesses vary according to the curvature of the object being molded, such that thinner layers are used for molding portions of the object with smaller radii of curvature. Conversely, those portions of the object with surfaces having larger radii of curvature are represented in the mold with thicker layers.
Still another embodiment of the present invention includes the shaping of certain portions of the mold surfaces that correspond to two-dimensional curving surfaces of the object. These mold surfaces are designed with sloping linear surfaces, such that the two-dimensionally curving surface of the object is represented by a one-dimensional curving surface on the molded object.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention relates to the construction of a mold with both layers, primitive objects, and segments (segments being a combination of primitive objects joined to layers). The surface portions of the layers, segments, and primitive objects which correspond to two-dimensional curving surfaces of the object are shaped as ruled surfaces into a plurality of solid members. The solid members are shaped by a machining method such as wire eletrodischarge machining and laser machining.
A further embodiment of the present invention comprises a method of assembling a mold. The mold includes a plurality of layers with joining features, the layers being shaped by a machining method such as wire electrodischarge machining, laser machining or similar machining methods which are capable of producing sloping linear surfaces. The joining features are adapted and configured to permit assembly of the solid members into a mold from at least two different directions.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention includes assembling solid members into a mold such that the thinnest solid members are located between thicker members, the thicker members providing increased structural integrity to the assembled mold.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a unique method of designing and shaping solid members of a mold.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a unique apparatus, methods, devices, and/or systems to shape objects.